


Thinking about you

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Come Inside, Creampie, F/M, Glory Hole, Longing, Lust, M/M, PWP, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, light mention of homophobia, lower body glory hole, onesided lust, small tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: Draco Malfoy accidently saw his rival, Harry Potter, getting some in an alley. And from that moment on, he couldn't get Harry out of his mind.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter/OMC
Kudos: 128





	Thinking about you

It all started when Draco Malfoy saw Harry Potter on his knees in an alley sucking some bloke’s cock. The look of absolute bliss on Potter’s face while swallowing come was enough to give Draco a hard on. And the fact that the stranger made stand and turn around, making Potter lean against the wall while the stranger pulled Potter’s pants down to not only grope his ass but to also kneel down and stick his tongue between those plump cheeks…

Draco practically came in his pants in public. 

But since his parents were very against any romantic relationships between the same gender, he opted to just fuck any willing girl. That way he can satisfy himself and if word got back home, he at least was sticking his cock in a girl. 

Even if his thoughts were lingering on the (beautiful) male form. 

Draco had his eyes closed, breathing deeply while Pansy Parkinson was on her knees between his legs, her talented mouth around his cock. 

Logically he knew it was Pansy. But he imagined it was Potter. He imagined it was Potter’s rough hands that gripped his cock and while his tongue charmed his cock to pulsate. His hand moved to Pansy’s head, pushing her down further onto his thick member. 

He heard her gag. He pretended it was Potter gagging around his cock. 

He bit his lower lip to keep from hissing Potter’s name as he came in Pansy’s mouth. He felt her throat work, swallowing all of him. 

She let go of his cock with a pop. She licked her lips. 

Draco mentally sighed, it was time to return the favor. 

—

Draco preferred girls with small breasts. Since it helped him imagine that it was a guy he was touching. 

Granted he didn’t always say no to girls who could smother him between their breasts. They had their charms. 

But again, he chose Pansy to share his bed with that night. 

He placed his cock between her legs, his shaft rubbing against the outside of her pussy lips. The head of his cock teasing her clit. His hands reached around to grope and tease her small perky breasts. 

Pansy grinded against him. 

Draco closed his eyes, imagining it was Potter who was grinding against him. That it was Potter’s chest he was fondling. 

He felt his cock getting wet. He moved his hand downward, lifting Pansy’s leg, slipping his cock inside.

He fucked her at a slow pace. 

As wonderful a cunt felt around his cock, he couldn’t help but wonder what a tight ass would feel like. 

He put her leg back down, her pussy felt a little tighter. He picked up speed, a hand covering her mouth to keep her quiet, he didn’t want to hear too many female noises. He gripped her hip pulling her back onto his cock. 

Pansy pulled Draco’s hand off her mouth, “don’t come inside!” She hissed. 

But Draco wasn’t paying attention. His mind was off somewhere else. 

He thrusted deep inside her, unloading his heavy balls. 

He felt his come drip out of her and onto the bed. 

“Oops. My bad.” Draco muttered. 

Pansy grunted, gathering her clothes to make a quick come filled escape. Before the other boys saw. 

—

Later in the school year, he heard a rumor of a secret room where there was a magical hole. And sticking out of that whole, was a fantastic male ass.

Lately, Potter has been walking funny. Draco could only hope it was Potter’s fantastic ass that was sticking out of the hole.

That weekend, he snuck to the room where the fuckable ass was. 

And to his surprise, it was literally a large hole that held a pump ass. A pair of balls and a cock hung below it. Just begging to be touched. 

Draco looked around, he was alone. 

He walked up to the ass, softly touched it. It felt real. Granted he’d fuck it even if it was just a toy. 

He gingerly touched the flaccid cock. It felt real too. 

He grabbed his own hardening cock, pulling it out, giving it a few yanks. 

He quickly grabbed his wand and casted a cleaning spell on the twitching hole. 

He dove in. He ran his warm wet tongue across the hole. His hand jerking his own cock. 

The sound of his licking echoed in the room. He ate that ass as if it was his last meal. Fucking delicious. Better than a cunt. 

He pulled away, lubing up his fingers, slipping two inside. His other hand gripped the dangling cock, which was now hard and dripping with precome. He fingered the ass, making scissoring motions. He repositioned himself so the dangling cock was on his face and his fingers were still in the ever welcoming asshole. He took the cock into his mouth and sucked. 

He felt the ass clench around his fingers. 

He licked the head teasingly, before taking the cock back into his mouth. 

Dear Merlin, Draco loved cock. 

He gave the cock such a sloppy passionate blow job. He regretted not giving head to a boy sooner. 

He felt the cock pulsate inside his mouth. Come spilling out, Draco did his best to swallow as much as he could. 

He understood why Pansy loved to give head, now. 

He got up, taking his lube covered fingers out of the ass and wrapped them around his cock. 

He took the now lubed up member and lined it up with the hole. 

He thanked whatever god was watching over him that graced him with this wonderful chance to fuck a boy’s ass. 

He slowly pushed in. 

So tight. So hot. Draco gasped, stilling once he bottomed out. He didn’t want to come too soon. 

He felt the ass clench around him. As if begging him to move. 

Draco pulled almost all the way out, the rim of his head tugging at the rim of the asshole, before slamming home. 

“Oh fuck!” He moaned, he should have been fucking asses long before sticking his cock in a pussy. 

He gripped the ass tightly, slamming home repeatedly. 

“Fuckin take it!” He watched as his cock would reappear and disappear into the hole. 

He felt his balls tighten, “go-gonna fill your ass with my come!” 

He went in deep, his cock pulsating. He didn’t back off until he was sure his balls were empty. 

Once Draco felt calm, he pulled his flaccid dick out of the abused hole. He swallowed. The whole was gaping and spilling over with come. His come dripped down the balls and mixed with the host’s own sperm that trickled out onto the floor. 

If he didn’t just finished, he’d fuck this ass again. His cock twitched with agreement. 

He gave the ass one last loving pat. 

“Until next time.” 

He cleaned himself up and left. 

—

Draco could only think about how fucking wonderful that secret ass was. How tight it felt around him. How heavy his cock felt inside Draco’s mouth. It was great. 

But here he was again, in a broom closet, with Pansy on her knees. He was glad it was dark. 

He held her head still as he fucked her mouth. Lately, he’s been only using her for her mouth. Since it was much easier to imagine a boy’s mouth around his cock, than imagining a pussy being an ass hole. 

“Hey, Pansy,” Draco stilled, his cock still in her mouth. 

“Can I fuck your ass?” 

He waited for a response. Soon enough he felt her nod around his cock. 

He knew she’d let him do anything to her, but he had asked nonetheless. 

He pulled out of her mouth, his cock now exposed to the cool air. He stood her up, turned her around and made her lean forward on the wall. Draco pulled her panties down and made her spread her legs. He took his wand, and casted the cleaning spell on her. 

He got on his knees. Closing his eyes, he pretended it was that wonderful ass he fucked nights before. Pansy’s ass was nice, but it didn’t compare to the other one. Still, he ran a hot stripe across her virgin ass hole. He felt it twitch under his tongue. 

Sadly, this time there was no dangling cock to suck. So he kept with rimming her. He slid a single finger inside her ass, slowly preparing her. Another finger was soon added. Then a third. He could hear Pansy gasp and moan. Her legs felt wet. Her juices were flowing steadily out. Too bad he wasn’t going fuck her cunt. 

He stood up, lubing his cock. 

He teased her asshole with the head of his cock. Barely pushing in. He pretended it was Potter’s ass. He pretended he was taking Potter’s virginity. 

He pushed all the way in. His cock felt like it was being swallowed whole. Draco could feel Pansy shaking. He reached around, pulling her close. His hand wrapped around her waist, another hand groping her small tit. She arched against him. He was so big. He felt even bigger in her not-virgin-anymore ass. 

Draco thrusted into her as hard as he could. It felt good. So good. But, he still wished he could fuck Potter’s ass. 

He felt Pansy’s ass clench around him. She was orgasming. He felt her shake and he heard something splash against the wall and floor of the closet. She must of squirted hard. 

Soon enough he was spilling his seed into her asshole. He felt his come drip out and mix with her juices. 

Suddenly, the door opened. There stood Potter, with many brooms in his arms, wide eyed. 

Pansy turned a horrible shade of red. She was practically naked. Her shirt was open and her skirt was bunched up around her hips. Her legs were shiny from her juices and Draco’s come was dripping out of her ass. 

Draco swallowed, the subject of his thoughts was standing right there. And here he was in a broom closet with his now flaccid cock buried deep in Pansy’s ass. He pulled out, lazily cleaning himself up and tucking his cock away. 

“Potter.” He greeted, leaving the closet and leaving Pansy behind. 

—

It was a Hogsmeade weekend and Draco walked the path silently on his own. 

Suddenly, someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into a secluded alley way. He was slammed against the wall, and before he could pull out his wand, Potter was on his knees pulling out Draco’s cock. 

“Fuck, Malfoy, just as I remembered it.” Potter took him whole, massaging his flaccid clock with his tongue.

Draco slapped a hand over his mouth. His eyes wide, he couldn’t believe it. Harry Potter was sucking his cock in an alley way. He felt himself grow hard under Potter’s attentions. 

Soon Harry was bobbing his head on his cock. His hand twisting up and down the shaft. 

Draco ran his fingers through Potter’s hair. 

“You suck cock pretty well, Potter.” His voice strained, he refused to stutter while Potter gave him head. 

Harry looked up at him, smiling with those bright green eyes. 

From what Draco could see, Potter was touching himself. He had his own cock pulled out and was jerking off to giving Draco head. 

Soon, Draco tugged Potter off his cock, “I want to come in your ass.” 

Potter nodded, turning around, the head of his cock red from the cold air. 

Draco licked his lips at the sight of Harry’s ass. It was beautiful. And definitely his for the taking. 

Draco got down, muttering his cleaning spell, and dug in. His tongue wiggled inside Harry’s ass. Making Harry moan. 

“So good, Malfoy. You were born to eat ass!” 

Draco laughed. “I was also born to fuck this ass.” 

Harry reached behind him sliding fingers into himself, spreading himself wide for Draco's pleasure. "Then fuck me." 

Draco gulped. He stood, magically lubing his cock, and lining the head up to the welcoming hole. 

The head of Draco’s cock nudged at Harry’s opening, teasing him. Harry moaned, looking over his shoulder at Draco, pushing back onto his cock. Draco slowly slid in. His breath caught in his throat. Harry felt amazing. Better than he ever dreamed of. Once all the way in, Draco paused. He could feel Harry squeeze around him. 

“C’mon, Draco, fuck me.” Harry squeezed again, grinding against him. 

Draco pulled almost all the way out, the rim of his cock’s head tugged on the rim of Harry’s ass. He then suddenly slammed home. Making Harry slap a hand over his mouth so he didn’t yell. His eyes practically rolled back into his head as Draco pounded his ass. He removed his hand from his mouth to moan Draco’s name. His hand drifted down to his own hard leaking cock. Jerking himself in rhythm with Draco’s powerful thrusts. 

“Oh fuck!” Draco clenched his teeth, “gonna come!”

Harry could only pant and moan, his hand moving fast on his dick, rushing to completion. 

Soon, Draco pushed his cock deep inside Harry’s amazing ass. Filling it with his hot come. Harry sprayed the wall with his sperm, along with some covering his hand. 

“That was great.” Draco panted, feeling his cock pulsate and watching his come drip out of Harry’s abused hole. 

“I would do this again.” Harry said. 

“Tonight, after curfew.”

“See you then.”


End file.
